


Sin aliento

by tainarasatori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainarasatori/pseuds/tainarasatori
Summary: Porque a veces el mejor acompañante nocturno es una máquina.





	Sin aliento

Corazón inquieto en la noche. La luna, con su brillo oculto tras nubes de algodón, no podía ver lo que sucedía a altas horas en esa habitación frente al campo. El calor se sentía. La respiración cortante brotaba de sus labios junto con algún que otro dulce quejido. Sus sentidos estaban alertas, sensibles al tacto de la máquina, mas su mente estaba en otro lugar: en él. Caricias marcaban su cuerpo suave al roce, imaginaba otras manos posándose sobre ella, manos fuertes, manos ásperas siempre tibias que la dominaban y la sometían. Su cuerpo cobraba vida. Danzaba al compás de la vibración: caderas inquietas, ojos cerrados, piel erizada.

Una película ficticia arraigada en su mente en bucle la excitaba aún más, escenas de él sobre su figura, atacando y arremetiendo contra su sexo una y otra vez. Su cuerpo sabía lo que anhelaba. Era un incendio en su interior, sin aliento, todo incendiándose y sus fluidos trataban de sosegar el desastre. Acrecentó la velocidad. Calló al morderse los labios, no podía hacer ruido en esas circunstancias. Silencio. Solo sentía el ajetreo, su cuerpo en tensión y la pasión de su fantasía. Tres elementos combinados con esplendor que la hicieron tocar el cielo, sentirlo contraerse contra la máquina.

**Author's Note:**

> En _Sin Aliento _quise experimentar un poco con las descripciones de los sentidos. Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que narrar algo sexual. Espero que les haya gustado este resultado. (:__


End file.
